Samuel Stewart
Samuel Stewart '''is the main protagonist of the upcoming fanfic '''Rosario Vampire: Not My Way! He is a self-declared "OP OC", who is really a dragon and S-class monster. He also has transform parts of his body into metal appendages such as keys, hammers, and more commonly, blades, and swords. He's also very edgy and stupid, coming to Yokai Academy with the intention to build his own harem. But after getting beaten up by Inner Moka (in his dragon form, no less!) he enters a depression, unsatisfied with his unfufilled ambitions, before deciding to help the Newspaper Club in their adventures. One wonders if he still wants a harem. Appearance Samuel looks like your average edgy teenage protagonist- red eyes, black hair, black clothes, black EVERYTHING except his skin, which is white because he's white. At school he wears the Yokai Academy boy's uniform, which is noted to not go well with his pale skin tone. He wears a black trenchcoat and cargo pants when he's not at class because he hates normal clothes and likes to be super edgy af. As seen in the first chapter, he has fangs and sharp teeth, a nod to his status as a dragon. Personality Samuel is the epitome of your average authored by a twelve-year old protagonist- he's edgy, moody, mysterious (or so he thinks) and dark. However he comes off more as an unecessarily creepy and annoying guy by practically everyone in the school. Because he's a dragon, the Public Safety Comission pays attention to him, like they do with all other S-class monsters like Moka and Gin. He has a very strange view of reality, calling himself the "OP OC" (overpowered original character) and, in his internal monologues, demanding that everybody respect him because he is supposed to be the main character. Correspondingly, he is supremely arrogant, taking on Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari, while in his human form, and getting soundly defeated by all three. Even when assuming his dragon form and challenging Ura Moka (since dragons are renowned for their durability), Ura Moka was easily able to defeat him due to his arrogance and stupidity, allowing the vampire's superior strength to wear down his superior durability, to the point where he is defeated. After his defeat Samuel enters a deep depression, becoming fixated on revenge against the Newspaper Club. However his attempts to strike back against them often end in failure, and he eventually settles to date a rather clueless girl at Yokai Academy, since he can't have Yokai Academy's most beautiful women to himself. In this phase he is even more dangerous because he is always thinking of ways to get back at the Newspaper Club, often being beaten up by Kurumu or Mizore (and on once Yukari) in the process. Despite this, he is tenacious in determination, going as far as to confirm Hitomi Ishigami's knowledge that Tsukune is a human. But as a consequence, Samuel is taken in to custody for knowing about this and not telling the PSC the entire time, enraging the OP OC. Being edgy and stupid, Samuel slits his wrists, and soon faints from his blood loss. As he lies bleeding out he has a change of heart and attempts to form a blade to slice open the jail cell, but he faints. However, the blade liquefies and mixes with his blood, entering his bloodstream and changing his body chemistry. He eventually breaks out of the PSC's prison cells and goes off to aid the Newspaper Club, along with his clueless girlfriend, who he has finally accepted as his lover, fighting against Kuyo in his new and improved metallic dragon form, managing to actually do quite some damage to the nine-tailed fox before being knocked aside. Later, he accepts the fact that maybe he wasn't just destined to become a harem stealer, instead being content with his new life as someone who chooses to forge his own fate, rather than become a harem stealer and general retarded fool. To be continued.......... Powers and Abilities Trivia